The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Geranium cinereum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Indy Red’.
The new Geranium originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Geranium cinereum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Geranium cinereum, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Shropshire, United Kingdom in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium by softwood terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Shropshire, United Kingdom since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.